


The Blackmailer's Amusement

by Baitnate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Dungeon, Forced, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closeted bar hopper KJ has a shitty attitude towards Daris, who he considers a "fag". A mysterious call from a man threatening to out KJ leads to a rendezvous at a dark warehouse, along with an attitude adjustment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blackmailer's Amusement

  
MATURE CONTENT

Contains male-on-male bondage and sex. And it's not the nice kind either. Also includes foul language. If any of these bother/offend you, leave now and go read something else.

All characters are old enough to get into bars, and the Cuff, from what I've seen, are thorough as hell about keeping minors out.

 

 

It was a dark and stormy night.... which wasn't all that out of character for the city of Seattle. Inside the small dance floor at the Cuff, it was a different kind of storm; one in which tattooed dancing boys spun and twitched alongside their older leather-clad bear-men comrades. Street punks, though they did not know each other's names, brought their tongues and lips together in lust, tickling each other's voiceboxes in sweet ecstasy.

Punks, goths, twinks, studs, jocks, bears, leather lords and their apprentices- all were welcome at the Cuff. The tiny dance floor made it hard to avoid bumping into a man, whom was often hotter than the man one bumped against only moments before. Upstairs civility was the rule; swirling, spiraling horny chaos was for the dancers below. Gentlemen in dignified policemen hats, military garb, leather chaps and all sorts of masterful leather wear took their drinks and enjoyed the camaraderie of their fellow leather-clad gentlemen. The bartender was a massive behemoth of a dude, with a dirty blond beard, beady eyes and arms that could throw cars at douchebags for sport. He was happily singing along to the radio, playing the joyously hardcore heavy-metal tune of Ramstein (“Engel” specifically).

One of the patrons sitting at the bar, sweaty and tired of dancing his ass off was a youngling compared to the gentlemen -excusing the two gaunt pool-playing twinks clad in thongs and nothing else- with short gelled black hair and lemon-lime colored eyes. Shaving stubble added to his appeal, lending him some of that college-boy charm. His jeans were form-fitting, and quite complimentary to his tight rear end. A black muscle-T rounded out his outfit completely, along with simple black leather wristbands and a silver chain around his neck. The bartender glanced at him sideways, waiting for him to interrupt his moment of peace with no booze to brew up. Also, KJ was not a tipper, being just a student.

“Just a Sprite if you got it.” KJ said, looking up and grinning at the bartender. He wondered, often, how many times the drink-serving yeti before him had been called “faggot” in his life, and if any of the assholes who spoke it were still alive, or if they needed a machine to pee....

“Short on funds, son?” The bar-man pulled out a can of the stuff and poured a glass of it on ice, it's cold bubbles enticing to all who gazed on it.

“Tuition's a bitch.” He acknowledged, sipping the bubbly.

The barkeep laughed, took his money and went off to see to another customer's needs. KJ took a moment to breathe and reflect, only to have it interrupted by a familiar presence outside of his peripheral vision. “Hi Daris.”

Turning to face his companion, he saw Daris with a grin on his face, bare above the waist with tight-fitting jeans with his shirt tucked behind his belt. He had plethora of tattoos on his arms, going from wrist to shoulder, as well as his stomach, and probably other spots as well not visible to the public. He was thin and compact, with his straight black hair falling across one eye in the stereotypical fashion. Gages adorned his earlobes, but he seemed largely devoid of piercings compared to his fellow fledglings. “KJ, nice to see you again.”

“That makes one of us.”

Daris scoffed. “Have I caught you at a bad time? Here, let me buy you a cranberry juice.”

“Fuck off.” KJ threatened. “I'm not interested in you, your makeup and your shit. Leave me alone before I call the bouncer.”

“Funny, I recall differently when my dick was in your mouth.”

KJ rolled his eyes. “I don't do relationships, especially with fairy faggots like you.”

“EHEM.”

KJ jumped and saw the barkeep, quite pissed. “That word is NOT allowed here, boy.”

“Sorry.”

SLAM! “Sorry what?!”

“Sorrysir!” KJ winced with the barkeep hitting the flat surface with a force of a crashing dump truck. Daris jumped as well.

“That's what I thought. I hear that word again, and you get to crawl out of the dumpster out back. Are we clear?” The behemoth man snorted. Daris grinned, and KJ could have sworn he saw fire.

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Daris, leave this one alone. I hate throwing out the regulars, but if you insist I'm gonna call Bruce.”

“Yes sir. It won't happen again.” Daris got up, defeated and went to the pool table with the boys. KJ, feeling uncomfortable, downed the last of his Sprite and headed out the door. The bouncers nodded, not wishing him a good night. You don't get that kind of service if you mutter the F-word at the Cuff.

 

 

Many days later, KJ came back from the showers in the dorms, his roommate gone for the night; he had had terrible luck with his dates the last couple weeks; Bryce wasn't bad-looking, he just couldn't seal the deal, it seemed. KJ sat down at his computer in a towel. Homework needed to be done and finals were soon.

His phone vibrated. With no thought he picked it up and checked his messages.

“Hi KJ” The number didn't look familiar at all.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Hi who u?”

“C ur email lol”

So KJ did, pulling up his browser, and finding something in the junk file. Something he didn't like very much. It was a lonely little file called “KJ BJ”, and upon reading the title his blood ran cold. He immediately wanted to delete it, but something in his mind stopped him. Did he dare open it?

That he did dare.

He opened up the file, and got a video. It took a bit of time to load. KJ texted again “What is in my email?”

“Lol u like?” The mysterious caller responded.

“No.”

After a few minutes, he got a message that made his blood go even colder. “U no watch vid.”

KJ gasped. He immediately glanced around his dorm room, and there was no one there. He drew the curtains closed on the window, and returned to his chair, breathing hard in fear.

“Cute. But I still c u.”

“SHIT!” KJ found himself getting mad but also scared.

“c email bitch”

“Fuck off go away” KJ responded.

“Ok. I send ur email 2 every1.”

“What?” KJ stammered. He opened up the email finally, watching the video before him, and his eyes went wide. He saw his face, clear as daylight, on the camera. He was in an alley outside of the Cuff... or was it inside? It was hard to tell. He was with a couple guys cheering him on. His mouth was occupied with a guy's cock in there, and he sucked like crazy. His eyes had a glazed quality to them, but it was certain that he was sucking cock on camera!

Worse, the camera panned out, and it was clear he was in the middle of a spitroast, with a big, muscular guy behind hitting him in the sweet spot. The camera zoomed in on his face as the guy he was sucking moaned “I'm gonna pop!” and an explosion of cum erupted into KJ's open mouth. It dripped down his chin and he swallowed as much as he could. The video ended there, but there was little doubt it WAS KJ. His green eyes were unmistakable.

“U look scared roflmao” His phone vibrated mockingly.

“wtf is this? Who r u?” He texted back.

The phone vibrated, but this time not with a text, but with a call. Dread crept through every fiber of him, and he slowly, reluctantly picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

_“Smile for the camera, bitch.” A high-pitched, chipmunk-like voice said on the other line. “Did you enjoy that? You sure looked like you did, hahahahahaaaaaa.”_

“Listen here, fuckwad, you take that down now!”

 _“You're in no position to talk, assfuck.”_ The voice mocked. _“I can send this video to anyone on the internet._ ANYONE _. I'd like your parents to see to. How are they, by the way? Is your dad still a pastor?”_

KJ choked. “How... who the fuck are you?!”

_“I will issue orders, and you will obey. Or else.”_

He swallowed. “But why? What do you want?”

_“I want your sweet ass, boy. I want you in my dungeon.”_

“Fuck no! I'm calling the police.”

_“Go ahead. You can show them the video as evidence. Heheheheheheheheeeee”_

KJ stopped suddenly. There had to be a way. He tried to think but fear clouded his rationality. Showing this vid to a bunch of cops? Or worse, his PARENTS... He slumped in his seat. “What do you want me to do?”

_“You love leather bars, boy. I'm gonna make your dreams come true.”_

“I don't do kinky shit. How much money do you want?”

The voice LAUGHED so evilly on the other side of the phone that KJ thought immediately of Hell and it's denizens. It took several minutes for it to calm down. _“Money? MONEY! Are you fucking serious? Money can't save you from me. You will come play. Or your friends and family will finally get to meet the real you, Kenny James.”_

“No!” KJ suddenly exclaimed. “Please no! My Dad will...”

_“What? You're afraid he'll stop loving you? You never talk to your parents unless you need money anyway. You're too busy dancing and fucking to care.”_

“No I love them! Shut the fuck up!”

_“Bullshit, KJ. Bullshit! Bullshit! BBBUUULLLLSHHHIITT.”_

KJ started to cry. He had a weird feeling in the back of his mind that this was somehow true, that he was an asshole the entire 24 years of his life. This creepy motherfucker brought that to the surface.

 _“I love it when they cry.”_ The voice giggled. _“I wish I was there to lick it off your face.”_

“Fuck....” KJ trailed off.

_“You will obey what I say. Got it?”_

“...Yes.”

_“Yes WHAT, assfuck?! You know the drill.”_

“....yes, ….sir.”

 _“GOOD.”_ The squeaky voice replied. _“Repeat after me. 'I am your bitch.'”_

KJ paused, not saying anything. The voice grew impatient. _“SAY IT.”_

“I.... I am your bitch.”

Wicked cackles ensued. _“Excellent. You will follow these instructions. I give you my word that I will delete the video I sent you.”_

“Like that means anything.” KJ muttered.

 _“SILENCE COCKSUCKER!”_ The voice boomed. _“I am an honorable man, and you will not fucking question my ethics. Got it?”_

“Yes.”

_“Yes WHAT, Bitch?!”_

“Yes sir.”

_“You're a fucking horrible slave.”_

KJ didn't know what to say. The voice continued to speak. _“You will read the instructions on an email I will send you tomorrow. You will respond to the email, and follow the instructions posted. Do you understand?”_

“Yes.... sir.” KJ swallowed.

_“Very good, Slave KJ. And if you do not show, OR go to the cops, I will send this video to everyone you know. If you think that is a bluff, think again, I always keep my word.”_

 

The warehouse was just as the email said it was. This was a cold, sparsely populated part of Seattle, at least to the observer. Fog rolled in off the Sound, and a drizzle fell across the wet landscape. The back door was unlocked, just like the email said as well.

Clad in his hoodie and jeans, KJ made his way inside, finding it dark and hard to navigate; he brought a heavy flashlight in hopes of attacking his enemy, as well as being able to see. But he came to a wide open area filled with crates stacked three or four high. It smelled of dead dust and there was no light coming in from outside.

As in the instructions from the email; “I come here on my own free will, sir!”

Nothing happened. Not a sound.

“Hey! I come here on my own free will, sir!”

Still nothing. KJ waited a few moments. Then he wondered, perhaps he had the wrong warehouse?

“Dammit, show yourself!!” KJ roared.

“Hi!”

KJ screamed as two big men in devil masks attack him, knocking his flashlight out from him, and pinning his arms behind his back. KJ kicked and thrashed, knocking one in the chest. The other slammed his whole body into a crate, and KJ felt the wind fly out of him.

“FUCK! GET OFF ME!”

KJ heard an electrical buzz, saw a brief flash of light, and jerked as a taser hit him in the stomach. He fell limp, and his vision was swimming... swimming so badly he could not concentrate.

 

Minutes ticked by, as if they were hours. When KJ came back to his senses, he found all was cold. Very cold, and he realized he was wearing just his black jockstrap, along with a leather device that held his arms at his side. His wrists were in cuffs, bound behind his back. Cuffs on his biceps were connected to a leather strap down his back, and a harness crossed his chest, looping through his armpits and over his shoulders. He was held in place very tightly indeed. A collar was tightly clasped around his neck, connected to a chain that ran into a bolt in the floor. It was several feet long, allowing him to walk about, but he could not wander far, he realized.

Worse, a harness gagged him, his teeth resting on the ball on the backside. It barely fit his head and was uncomfortable to the extreme. He jumped, moaning and screaming, trying to break out of his bonds. He squeezed his fingers, trying to fit them through the cuffs, to no avail. He grew terrified and claustrophobic, and yet.... very... aroused.

 _“Ah good, you've woken up.”_ It was a deeper, manly voice this time, blaring over the intercom.

“Mmmmph?! Mmmnnaa aahh ffaaa?”

_“You're in luck, too. Your partner will be joining you shortly. You weren't very nice to my helpers, by the way. You deserve to be punished for that act of insolence.”_

KJ glanced off to his right as a door opened, and a man in a hood was dragged into the room by another, again wearing a devil mask. They stopped, and the devil-masked man cut the zip tie binding the hooded man, who struggled to remove his mask. It was tied behind his head, and KJ heard him struggle to breathe and he worked. He undid the laces and pulled off his mask, huffing in a large quantity of air.

It was Daris.

“Dddrrrrruuuusss!”

“...KJ?! Holy fucking shit!” Daris bolted towards him, and began to work on the gag straps. A second later a sucking sound emitted from KJ as his gag popped out. He flexed his jaw and panted for air. “Are you okay?” the goth boy asked.

“NO..... NO!” KJ pulled away as Daris tried to undo his straps.

“What?”

“Daris, stop!” KJ pleaded. “I have an agreement with... who ever the fuck is running this.”

Daris looked confused as hell. “What are you talking about?”

“If you untie me, he's gonna make us fight until one or the other is unconscious or dead! And after seeing this, he's _NOT_ fucking around!”

“How did you get here? Did they grab you too?”

“Yeah.”

Daris looked around. “A couple guys grabbed me off the street. Put a bag on my head and tied me up. Brought me here too.”

“I got an email with a video.”

“Who sent it?”

“I don't know! But there's a video of me sucking cock and this guy threatened to send it to everyone I know if I didn't show up!”

“Oh my god.” Daris gasped. “Someone filmed that?”

The voice interjected. _“Oh YES, Daris. Somebody was filming that night. Thank GOD for that.”_ The two boys looked around for the source of the voice, but it echoed so badly in the chamber that it was impossible to do so. There was a bench and a table, and not much else, save the bolt in the floor that connected to KJ's collar.

_“Slave KJ is right. If you untie him, only one of you will leave here in one piece. The other will end up in the hospital if he's lucky.”_

“That's sick!” Daris yelled.

_“What can I say? Hahahahaaaahahahahaha.”_

“So what do you want us to do?”

 _“Isn't it obvious?”_ The voice asked. _“I'm making your dreams come true, Daris. You finally have your crush here, all trussed up and ready for you to use like a toy.”_

Daris looked at KJ, and he saw great anguish in his eyes. Both boys saw it, actually. “This is not what I wanted.” Daris spoke. “This is wrong!”

 _“It's so wrong, but oh so right!”_ the voice chuckled. _“I want you to make KJ into your bitch. He's had it coming for a long, long time now. He treats everyone like garbage and keeps them at an arm's length. He'll suck your dick, but he's not gonna call back. You KNOW this to be true, Daris.”_

Daris walked over to KJ. “He's right.”

“Wha- mmmnnnnnnnnaaaa!” KJ struggled as the gag went back on. He kicked but lost his balanced and hit the cement.

 _“Under the table is a suitcase of toys.”_ The voice said. _“Use them. You are here for my amusement, and you will be released when I am satisfied.”_

“Yes sir!” Daris grabbed the suitcase, pulling out various torture tools. Clamps, clothespins, candles and a lighter, along with a flogger.

“Mmmph?”

“Come here!” Daris commanded as he strode towards him with sadistic determination. KJ tried to get away, but the chain held him down. Daris undid the chain and pulled the slave towards him, choking KJ and turning his gagged face red. The goth took the lighter and held it close to his nipple.

“Are you scared, KJ?”

He gave him a look of _are you fucking kidding me?_

Daris flicked the lighter, igniting a fire and holding it next to his slave's nipple, causing him to squirm away scared. The goth laughed, let go of his leash, and went to the table to light the other candles. KJ shook his head, and struggled to get loose. The leather was strong, and held it's grip. He moved away, but the chain tightened and pulled him back. Daris strode towards him with a candle in hand and a fiendish glint in his eyes. In the dim light, he looked possessed, and that's when KJ realized that he was in Hell, or something like it.

Yanking the chain and pulling him closer, Daris glowed as KJ struggled, bracing his legs against the floor and bending backwards to resist. Daris yanked, and KJ yanked, and when Daris let go of the chain, the leather-clad boy fell on his ass and yulped through his gag.

“Oh my!” Daris laughed. He kicked KJ down, and held his boot on his neck. “Who's the fairy faggot now?”

KJ sobbed. Daris ignored him and tipped the candle. Red wax, like thick blood, dripped onto to the bare torso of the guy on the floor. KJ screamed as the burning stinging clinging pain hit him in tiny, nail-sized bits. Daris hit the bellybutton first, spreading the hot juice up KJ's torso. He looked down, when the watery wax was gone, seeing KJ's boner poking through his jockstrap.

“Excited are we?”

“Nnnnmmmm pppmmmm ssaaammm.”

“That kinda sounded like 'please stop'.” Daris replied. “Let me think for a sec.... Hmm, no.”

“Nnnmmmmm!!!” KJ groaned, kicking and trying to get up. Daris brought his boot down hard on KJ's abs, making him huff for air. The goth came back with two fresh candles and poured them down on KJ's nipples, and the screams of him, were he not gagged, probably could have been heard for miles.

Daris placed the candles down on the floor, and ruffling through the black bag of torture tools, and finding the riding crop to his liking. He took his boot, and ground it into KJ's bulge with a bit of force, and the leather slave moaned.

“MmmM!” He twitched.

“You like that, you fucking slut?”

KJ shook his head no, and Daris pushed his boot into his crotch even harder, smashing his balls. KJ kicked the goth, who dexterously danced out of reach, laughing at his plight. Daris slapped him on the stomach with the riding crop hard, making him do an epic crunch and shouting gagged insults.

“Fffffmmm! Fffmmm yymmm!!”

“If you beg me for mercy, I'll stop, oh wait that's right” Daris burst into mocking laughter, sliding the crop around and tapping KJ's nipples, which became hard in seconds. Panting from exhaustion and fear, KJ didn't have a mental second to prep himself for the clamps on his sore nipples.

“MMMMMM!MM!!!!!!M!M!!M!M!M!M!MMMMMM!M!!!” Incoherencies geysered out of him.

“Oh shutthefuckup.” Daris rolled his eyes. “You're such a fucking... WOMAN.”

 _“Now now, Daris, let's not be insulting.”_ The voice spoke.

“Sorry Sir.” Daris smiled back at KJ and hit him in the stomach once more. He then grabbed KJ's feet, wrapping them up in his arm, and smacked the soles repeatedly until his feet were bright red.

“NNNNNNN!!!!” KJ screamed, crying openly, his eyes as red as the bottoms of his feet. Growing bored with the crop, Daris grabbed the chain with the clamps attached....

He tore it off in a single swift move.

“MMMMMMMMMMFFMMM!M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FMMM!! FMMM!! FMMM!!!! GAMMMM! DAMMMM!!! FFFMM!! FMMM!! MMM!!!!”

“Oops, made you bleed, sorry.”

KJ's eyes were blurry, but sure enough his right nipple was bleeding from the biting clamps. Daris rummaged around the suitcase, and then his eyes went wide. “SIR! You're amazing!”

 _“I see you have found the forceps. Enjoy them.”_ The voice spoke.

“Thank you Sir.” Daris chimed. He twisted the mechanism and it spread apart. He turned to KJ, still on the floor and still defeated. Unbuckling the gag, KJ flexed his jaw as the leather was ejected.

“Daris, please stop!”

“No.” Daris said tersely. He had a crazed look in his eye, like a predator as he spoke.“I'm having fun for the first time in a LONG time. Do you know how many times I passed up on guys who were interested in me because I was pining for YOU?”

“I... I'm sorry!”

“No you're not.” Daris replied. “God I was a dumbass. But you have such a cute face! Either way, I'm gonna have my fun with you and I'll never speak to you again.”

“Daris... let me go! I will go out with you! You're hot, I just didn't... I don't know.”

“As soon as I untie you, you're gonna screw me over, like every single time before. Frankly, you should have let that fucking video go viral. I still would have liked you, and I would have been there for you. But now, I see it so _CLEARLY_. You're just a user, a sociopathic fucktard with no feelings for anyone but yourself.”

“I'm so sorry I hurt you.”

“Shut the FUCK up, are you even listening to yourself? You're saying whatever you want to make me let you go.”

“But you're right, Daris! Please I can try new things and I can really, really love you!”

“You make me sick.” Daris shoved the metal into his mouth.

“No! N-Aaa! Na Dahii doooh!” The metal was tough, and KJ tried to clamp down and break it, but the steel was stronger than his jaw by far. His mouth was an open hole now, and when Daris secured it behind his head, he was stuck that way. Daris unzipped his jeans, and pulled KJ up by his hair. There were protests, but the goth didn't give a fuck. He was gonna take what was owed him, and a sense of pure primal satisfaction welled up in him. He was hard, and KJ, being sober this time, was amazed at the ludicrously huge cock Daris kept in his pants.

“Oh you like this?” Daris held his phallus in his hand, and he could have wrapped it around his wrist entirely and still had a little left over. He grabbed KJ by the head and forced the cock into his open mouth, fucking his face. The cock penetrated deep into KJ's throat, almost making him vomit.

“Auck!” KJ sputtered.

“SUCK OR DIE!!” Daris roared. At this point, it was entirely possible that dying was a possibility, so KJ obeyed, the cock ramming deep and burrowing like a hungry bloated worm. Daris thrusted his hips while holding his head in one place. If it weren't so perilous, KJ would have found this hot. He choked and sputtered, but Daris kept going.

“You always were a good sucker,” he chuckled, and the garbled protests from his captive only made him harder and laugh louder. He hoped that the man with the creepy voice was enjoying the show, for this was the most satisfying fuck he had done in months. Bursting white milky juice erupted into KJ's mouth, and Daris threw him back by the hair, his cum deposited in his open orifice, and also dribbling down his chest and stomach. KJ landed on his back, yelping “Uuuhf!” and spitting out the cum as much as he was able.

“Figures you wouldn't swallow.” Daris let his arms go limp, and composed himself. “Hey, master voicebox guy! I'm done here.” Daris wiped the cum off his cock, threw it on the ground like wet garbage, and zipped himself back up.

_“Already? Seems like we were just getting started.”_

“I've had my fun, but I'm not wasting my time on this asshole anymore.” Daris crossed his arms in defiance to the voice. “He's your's to fuck. I don't care.”

 _“How... heartless of you.”_ The voice spoke, seeming stunned by Daris' anger.

“Thanks, now fucking let me go.” He demanded.

 _“Very well, boy.”_ The voice spoke. _“You must do one last task for me, however.”_

“Okay, spill it.”

_“In the suitcase, there is a plug. It's a very special plug. I want you to insert it into your slave's hungry ass, and turn it on.”_

KJ shook his head in shame and closed his eyes, trying to wake up from this nightmare. Daris nodded. “Seems simple enough.”

_“You will make sure it works before you are allowed to leave. Are we clear?”_

“Yes sir.” Daris walked over to the suitcase, eyeing the sobbing, used boy-toy on the ground. He pulled out the plug; it was wide, black, and had several small metal studs placed around the phallic portion. There was a small device attached to wires, and suddenly Daris knew what kind of plug this was. His eyes beamed with unholy and impure diabolic delight, and he was going to truly enjoy a fitting climax to his night of sadism.

“Don't fight me, KJ. You're gonna pay in spades.” He commanded. KJ, already beaten, allowed Daris to just roll him over. He felt the plug go in, and it went in deep and hard- Daris hadn't even lubed it up.

He stopped his insertion at the base when the intercom spoke- _“The red button on the device. Press it.”_

So Daris did.

BZZT! Nigh-devilish laughter spewed from him as KJ screamed and twitched, convulsing like a seizure victim. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG!!!” His screaming echoed and drowned out the laughing of his captor by hundreds, if not thousands, of decibels. Electricity attacked his tailbone and sent the rest of his nerves ablaze in activity. Lightning arced through his prostate and made his cock spring to life like a turgid Frankenstein's monster.

“Oh my! How _ever_ did I miss that delightful thing?” Daris chuckled, standing up and surveying the show. Suddenly it stopped, and KJ's head fell down. Tears, drool and mucus were flowing freely from the slave.

 _“That was... magnanimous.”_ The voice spoke.

“Good! Can I go now?”

_“Yes, Daris. You are free to go. The door is over on the left. I thank you greatly for the show you put on for me.”_

“Whatever. I'm done.” He turned to KJ, “enjoy your night, fucker!” And made a piece sign and a kiss-kiss motion with his lips before waltzing out the door to freedom.

KJ, eyes wide screamed. “Daahii! Wwwwaaaaaaa! Doooaa gaaa!”

Nothing.

_“So it's just you and me, slave. We shall have fun, won't we?”_

“Faaakk! Yooo!” It was the last bit of will he had left.

_“That's not very polite, slave.”_

The lights in the room began to dim. KJ's eyes spun around in fear as slowly, one light by one light, the room darkened. Each one flickered and faded, casting the room into lurking shadowy dusk. They started far away, but worked their way to the center of the room where he was chained. KJ cringed, found himself shivering, and curled up into a fetal position; he felt powerless to stop the hungry shadows from washing over him. It felt as if he were slowly dying and being sucked into Hell.

The last light flickered. It seemed to take far longer than the others, leaving the last of the light to die in wretched agony. Then all was black.... KJ listened, trying to hear if anyone was coming for him. Minutes ticked by as his thoughts went racing with the last of his adrenaline reserves.

But he knew then that he was totally alone.

BZZZT!

And in the dark of the warehouse, there was no one to hear his screams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel story (sort of) to the Man Unbroken story arc. Also imported from my DeviantArt.
> 
> KJ http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/KJ.png  
> Daris http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Daris.png


End file.
